heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shark/Transcript
This is the transcript of "The Shark," the thirty-third chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Ethan in an apartment complex, in front of a door. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Ethan chooses "Plan":) Ethan: He opens up, I shoot. I get the hell out of there and I don't look back. (If Ethan chooses "Eyes":) Ethan: Don't look him in the eyes, just shoot! (If Ethan chooses "Pistol":) Ethan: I've never used a gun...how hard can it be? All I have to do is pull the trigger... (If Ethan chooses "Shaun":) Ethan: Come on, think of Shaun! Think of Shaun... (If Ethan chooses "Shaun" a second time:) Ethan: I didn't come all this way just to stop now. I've gotta go through with it, for Shaun. (If Ethan chooses "Paralysed":) Ethan: Shit, I can't, I can't! (If Ethan chooses "Doubts":) Ethan: Kill a man? I'm gonna kill a man to save my son? What kind of choice is that?! (If Ethan chooses "Alone":) Ethan: Let's hope he's home alone... (If Ethan chooses "Cold Blood":) Ethan: I can't just kill a guy in cold blood like that... (Ethan knocks on the door. When nothing happens, he knocks a second time. The door opens, revealing Brad Silver, the man Ethan has been sent to kill.) Brad: Yeah? What do you want? ...Ah, fuck it. I said a thousand times that I don't want any junkies at my door. If you wanna score, man, you gotta fucking call first. Come on. Beat it. (If Ethan hasn't taken his gun out at this point, Brad shuts the door in his face. The player can view his thoughts here again.) (If Ethan chooses "Dealer":) Ethan: The guy's a dealer, a goddamn dope dealer. People die as a result of HIS actions. Shaun's life is worth more than that... (Ethan knocks on the door again.) Brad: Fuck, are you deaf or what? I said get out of here! You're gonna cause me trouble, and I don't like trouble. Fuck off! (Brad pushes Ethan, giving him an opportunity to take his gun out and aim it at him while he's turned around. If Ethan pulled his gun out earlier, Brad's dialogue from here is the same.) Brad: Hey, take it easy, man, huh? Keep cool...What do you want? Dope? Money? Tell me what you need, I'm sure we can make a deal. (Brad suddenly punches Ethan in the face when he hesitates to take the chance to shoot him, causing him to fall against a chair.) Brad: I'm gonna blow your brains out, you son of a bitch! (Brad grabs a shotgun and begins to shoot up his apartment.) Brad: You think you can come into my house and steal my dope? You're gonna be shooting up in Hell, motherfucker! (Ethan throws a guitar at Brad, but he dodges it.) Brad: Oh man, will you stop fucking moving? (Ethan runs into a room and shuts the door, using a rack of clothing to keep Brad from following him.) Brad: Nowhere to hide, junkie asshole! I can hear you, buddy, I can hear you! (Brad shoots a hole through a door.) Brad: Boom! (If Ethan is caught by Brad at any point during the chase:) Brad: Goddamn punk. I'm gonna blow your brains out. (Brad hits Ethan with his shotgun.) Get outta here. Go die somewhere else. (If Ethan avoids being caught, he runs into what appears to be a child's bedroom. Brad corners him and prepares to shoot him, but realizes his shotgun is out of ammo and that Ethan still has a loaded gun. Brad drops his weapon and puts his hands up in surrender.) Brad: Hold it, man! I'll give you whatever you want. I got dope...I got cash...you want some dope? Please...please don't kill me, man. I've got children... (Brad takes out a photo of two little girls.) Brad: These my girls, see? This one's Sarah...and the little one, that's Cindy. (Ethan knocks the photo out of Brad's hands, and he drops to his knees in fear and desperation.) Brad: Please, man...I want to see them again. Please...please don't shoot! (The player can view Ethan's thoughts here.) (If Ethan chooses "No Choice":) Ethan: I've got to kill this guy if I want to save Shaun. I have no choice. (If Ethan chooses "Dealer":) Ethan: He's a drug dealer, just scum. He wouldn't hesitate for a second if he was in my place... (If Ethan chooses "Not Murderer":) Ethan: I'm not a murderer...I have no right to take this guy's life. (If Ethan chooses "Children":) Ethan: He's got a family, just like me...How can I take his life to save my son's? (If Ethan chooses "Shoot":) Ethan: This guy is just a lowlife who sells dope to kids. What's keeping me from killing this scumbag to save my son? (If Ethan chooses "Shoot" a second time:) Ethan: I don't know this guy, he means nothing to me. (If Ethan chooses "Shoot" a third time:) Ethan: I have to shoot... It's his life or Shaun's. (If Ethan chooses "Shoot" a fourth time:) Ethan: I love Shaun. Nothing and no one is gonna stop me from saving my son. (If Ethan chooses "Shoot" a fifth time:) Ethan: The bastard tried to kill me. He was going to blow my head off... (If Ethan chooses "Don't Shoot":) Ethan: I can't shoot this man. There must be another way to save Shaun. There's gotta be another way. (If Ethan chooses "Don't Shoot" a second time:) Ethan: Kill a man to save Shaun? Could I look myself in the mirror after doing something like that? (If Ethan chooses "Don't Shoot" a third time:) Ethan: We're both fathers, for Christ's sakes. I can't kill him to save my son!... (If Ethan chooses "Don't Shoot" a fourth time:) Ethan: If I pull the trigger, I'll be taking this man's life. I'll be killing a defenseless man in cold blood. (If Ethan chooses "Don't Shoot" a fifth time:) Ethan: I can't kill him... I'm not a murderer. (If Ethan shoots Brad:) Ethan: I'm a father too. But I have no choice... (Ethan takes a photo of Brad's body as per the Origami Killer's instructions, then vomits. Once he recovers, he receives a message that the memory card for the phone is inside the grip of his gun. To break the grip, he slams the gun against the floor several times, then grabs the memory card and places it in the phone. He watches the video of Shaun in the well and looks at the letters he has so far. The player can view Ethan's thoughts here.) (If Ethan chooses "Water":) Ethan: My God! - He's going under... and the damn rain just keeps falling... (If Ethan chooses "Origami":) Ethan: An origami figure. One more trial and I'll know where you are, Shaun. (If Ethan chooses "Shaun":) Ethan: I'll get you outta that well, Shaun. I'll come save you and I'll hold you in my arms again. And never let go... (If Ethan chooses "Now!":) Ethan: I've gotta get him outta there! Now! (Afterwards, he leaves as the chapter ends.) (If Ethan spares Brad:) Ethan: I'm a father too. But I'm no killer. (Ethan pistol-whips Brad to knock him out. Afterwards, he leaves as the chapter ends.) Shark, The